


An important question

by Selana



Series: Bad ideas sometimes lead to good things [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Established Relationship, M/M, Nipple Play, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 01:57:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selana/pseuds/Selana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you trust me?”</p><p>Loki’s question sent a shiver down Tony’s spine, as much as the predatory smirk and the blindfold Loki was holding up for him. They had played at this before; Tony had submitted to Loki a few times, but never without a fight, had never been able to just give in. Tony wanted to answer, but no words came out. There was a lump in his throat, and he tried to swallow around it. Loki’s face fell, and he began to turn away, put the blindfold back on the table where Tony now noticed heavy leather cuffs - he had to say something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An important question

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, as always, to my wonderful beta [faeleverte](http://archiveofourown.org/users/faeleverte) who is more or less responsible for this - it is an expansion of one of the [three sentence stories](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1053772) I wrote to her prompts.
> 
> Please leave comments to let me know what you think of this or any of the other stories in the series so far. I always love to hear from my readers, even if it is criticism - as long as it stays polite. You don't have to like my writing, you can certainly tell me when you don't like it, but mind your language, please. I have seen on too many other writer's works that they got insulted for not writing the story the reader imagined. If that happens here, I will delete your comment without warning
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just wish I would. So I just borrow them for some fun

“Do you trust me?”

Loki’s question sent a shiver down Tony’s spine, as much as the predatory smirk and the blindfold Loki was holding up for him. They had played at this before; Tony had submitted to Loki a few times, but never without a fight, had never been able to just give in. Tony wanted to answer, but no words came out. There was a lump in his throat, and he tried to swallow around it. Loki’s face fell, and he began to turn away, put the blindfold back on the table where Tony now noticed heavy leather cuffs - he had to say something.

“Yes, I trust you,” he gasped out, sounding desperate even to his own ears. He couldn’t let Loki believe otherwise, that resigned look on his face when Tony didn’t answer right away was something Tony never wanted to be responsible for. Loki slowly turned back; stared at Tony as if he could read his mind. Tony swallowed again, then stepped forward, until he was directly in front of Loki. He closed his eyes, then repeated more calmly, hoping he would sound more convincing now: “I trust you, Loki.” 

Tony forced himself to relax and kept his eyes closed. He just couldn’t handle looking at Loki at the moment. Long fingers cradled the back of his neck, pulled him into a deep kiss. When the kiss ended, he heard Loki step back, already missed the contact.

“Look at me, Tony!”

Tony blinked his eyes open. Loki looked as vulnerable as Tony felt at the moment. 

“You don’t have to pretend for my sake.” Loki’s eyes flickered down, then back up to meet Tony’s again.

“I’m not.” And that was the truth; he was just out of his depth. Tony closed the distance between them and pressed a quick kiss on Loki’s lips. “I really trust you, you should know that after everything I let you do to me in the past.” He took a deep breath, searched for the right words. He usually didn’t think before he opened his mouth, but this was too important to get it wrong. 

“I’ve told you before, I have a problem submitting just like that. It’s easier when I’m subdued, when I can pretend that I have been forced into it.” Tony licked his lips nervously, but held Loki’s gaze. “It has nothing to do with trust. If I didn’t trust you, we wouldn’t be here right now.” Tony reached out hesitantly, he needed physical contact right now. One hand holding onto Loki’s belt loops, the other thrust into his own pocket, he continued. “And I want to try, I really want to - I just don’t know if I can. You will have to be patient with me, give me time.” He didn’t look away, didn’t step back, even if part of him wanted to run and hide. 

Slowly Loki lifted his hand and stroked along Tony’s jaw. “We have all night.” His voice was barely more than a whisper, but he held Tony’s gaze. “Though maybe we should move to the bedroom, you will be more comfortable there.” 

Tony just nodded and let himself be led away, relieved that he hadn’t messed this up. He didn’t miss that Loki had picked up the cuffs and blindfold when they passed the table. Tony fought the urge to resist, to fight - safe in the knowledge that Loki would fight back, take control - and allowed Loki to lead him to the bedroom, then to the side of the bed. Loki carelessly dropped the cuffs on the nightstand, but held onto the blindfold.

“Close your eyes.” Loki had turned back to Tony, all hesitation gone now. He had drawn up to his full height, and despite the casual jeans and longsleeved shirt, he looked every bit as impressive as in full armour. His voice was firm, commanding.

Tony let out a slow breath, forced himself to relax and closed his eyes - just to open them again a second later when Loki suddenly touched his shoulder. He hadn’t heard him move and was startled by the unexpected contact.

“Trust me.” Loki’s grip on Tony’s shoulder was firm, calming. “Close your eyes and tell me your safeword again.”

“Jarvis, my safeword is Jarvis.” Tony hated how insecure his voice sounded, but he closed his eyes again. 

“Good.” A brush of lips, barely a kiss, against Tony’s forehead, then the blindfold was lightly placed over his eyes. Tony held his breath, still torn between the want to submit and the need to fight. “Breathe, Tony.” The blindfold tightened, cutting off all light, leaving Tony in absolute darkness. He gasped in a desperate breath and found himself pulled into a tight embrace. “Shhh, relax.” Strong arms enfolded Tony, made him feel safe and cared for. The urge to fight lessened and he felt himself relax. With every breath he relaxed further, until he was breathing in the same slow rhythm as Loki. One hand was cupping the back of his neck now, holding him still, the other was stroking up and down his spine. Loki’s touch was gentle, just firm enough to make Tony feel safe, grounded. Tony’s arms were wrapped around Loki’s waist, gently holding on.

“Let go of me, I want to undress you.” The words were whispered against Tony’s ear, lips brushing his skin, making him shiver slightly. 

He didn’t know how long they had been standing there. Time had lost its meaning. Tony tightened his embrace for a second, then let go. Loki took half a step back, but kept his hands on Tony’s arms before sliding them slowly to his chest where he opened the buttons of Tony’s shirt one by one. He signaled every movement, gave Tony time to prepare for it, moved more slowly than Tony would have thought possible. Every bit of exposed skin was caressed: Loki’s fingertips gently traced the edge of the arc reactor, then slid lower. Finally the shirt was pushed off Tony’s shoulders, falling to the floor. His trousers were opened just as slowly, pushed down his legs along with his boxers. Loki kneeled down in front Tony, carefully lifted first one foot, then the other to help him out of his trousers and socks. Tony was left completely naked, and all too aware that Loki was still fully dressed, looking at him.

Tony shivered, even if the room wasn’t cold. The blindfold made him feel even more naked and exposed, helpless. Loki’s hands slid up the outside of Tony’s legs, over his hips, his waist, his chest until they came to rest on his shoulders - Loki was standing in front of him again. A gentle push against his shoulders made Tony turn and take a step back. His legs hit the mattress.

“Get on the bed.” Loki’s voice was quiet, but this was obviously an order, not a request.

There was still a part of Tony that wanted to push back, demanded to be forced into submission, but he quieted it. Tony sat down on the edge of the mattress, then scooted back, guided by Loki’s hands, until his head was on the pillows. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves - this was ridiculous, why was he so nervous? He had been tied up and blindfolded by Loki before, had trusted him to whip and fuck him into submission, to not go too far with that - why was it so hard to just relax now?

“Good. Now give me your hands, I want to cuff you to the headboard.” Loki’s voice was soft, but not hesitant. He was demanding, not asking.

Tony tensed at the thought of being even more helpless, but then remembered all the times Loki had pinned him down or tied him up in the past - he had enjoyed every single one of them. With a conscious effort, he relaxed his shoulders and held first one hand up, then the other. The wide leather cuffs were heavy, but soft - even if he should struggle later, they would not hurt him. The knowledge that Loki had thought about that, had taken into consideration that Tony was human and would bruise far more easily and heal far more slowly than he did, helped a lot to relax him even further. His hands were pulled up and fastened to the headboard, shoulder width apart. The pressure of the cuffs was restricting and comforting at the same time; Tony finally could let go, started to drift down into a pleasant haze. He was still laying comfortably, his upper arms resting on the pillows, just his forearms lifted slightly. 

“Mmh, all stretched out for me.” Loki’s hands trailed down Tony’s arms, sending a pleasant shiver through his body. “I wonder what I should do first?”

Tony couldn’t even think about answering before he was pulled into a demanding kiss. He moaned into it as Loki stretched out next to him and began to tease and pinch one of his nipples. The kiss and the teasing went on and on and on, until Tony was so sensitive that even the lightest brush of Loki’s fingers made him moan and want to arch into the sensation - or pull away from it because it was too much. His moans turned into soft whimpers, still muffled by Loki’s lips and tongue. This seemed to go on for an eternity, all of Tony’s senses focussed on his mouth and the one tormented nipple - oh, he was dimly aware that his cock was hard and dribbling precome on his stomach, that Loki ground his equally hard cock against his hip, but it wasn’t important. All that mattered were the sensations racing through his body from the two points of skin on skin contact - and the solid presence of Loki right there, next to him, taking care of him.

Finally Loki broke their kiss, his breath almost as laboured as Tony’s, and moved his fingers away from Tony’s throbbing nipple. He kissed his way down Tony’s neck, over his chest and latched onto the so-far neglected side, giving it a similar treatment the other had received. Tony couldn’t remember that he ever had been that aroused just from being kissed and having his nipples played with. He pleaded, didn’t know what for, the stream of words falling from his lips interrupted by moans and gasps and whining sounds - and still Loki didn’t do anything but tease and lick and nibble on his nipples, alternating between them now.

“Lokiiii….” His pleas turned into a drawn out scream as Loki bit down on one side and pinched the other, first gently, then harder and harder until Tony arched off the mattress, into the touch, away from it, pleasure and pain swirling together into one, becoming indistinguishable. He wanted more, needed it to stop, so good, way too much…

“Did you want something?” Tony could hear Loki’s smirk when he finally relented and stopped his assault on Tony’s nipples.

Tony didn’t have any words left, just need, want. His hips thrust helplessly into empty air, desperate to get some friction on his aching erection, seeking release. Then Loki was there, on top of him, naked - when had he undressed, oh, magic, didn’t matter, felt good - and aligned their bodies so their cocks slid against each other. A sound somewhere in between a sob and a moan tore out of Tony at the contact and he thrust his hips up again - only to be held immobile by Loki’s hands pressing him firmly into the mattress.

“Please…” he gasped out, desperately straining against Loki’s hold. “Loki…”

Loki chuckled darkly, but began to thrust against Tony, both their cocks trapped between their bodies, skin on skin, friction, slicked by precome. Pleasure surged through Tony’s body, made him try to thrust in time with Loki, to get more friction, just a little - but he was held still, Loki’s hands immovable on his hips, digging in, leaving bruises. Tony barely recognized the desperate sounds filling the room as his own, he was so close, needed to come so badly, just a little more. Then Loki pressed against him harder, thrust faster, the friction almost painful against Tony’s overly sensitive skin. Lips closed around one of his abused nipples, sucking hard. Teeth grazed it, pain, pleasure, all mixed up, too much - and Tony came with a scream, whole body arching off the bed, pulling at his bonds.

A few more thrusts from Loki, then his cock twitched against Tony’s slowly receding erection, creating more wetness between their bodies. Skin sticking to skin. Loki lowered his full weight on Tony, capturing his lips in a long, slow kiss. Strong hands slid up Tony’s arms, and freed his hands. Strange words murmured against his lips - a spell, maybe - then the blindfold was removed, and Tony blinked in the near darkness of the room. Another spell and they were clean, Loki pulled the blankets over them and settled at Tony’s side, arm slung over Tony’s stomach. Tony leaned into the embrace, placed one hand on Loki’s shoulder to pull him closer.

“Thank you.” He whispered, not entirely trusting his voice.

Loki chuckled, then lifted his head to look at Tony. “I have to thank you, for trusting me like that.”

Uncomfortable with how emotional this was suddenly, Tony pulled Loki into another kiss - much better than talking about what they were feeling. Loki seemed to think the same, because once they separated from their kiss he just put his head back on Tony’s shoulder and curled around him, entangling their legs.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also follow me on [tumblr](http://selana1505.tumblr.com), for fandom related posts, random ramblings and the occasional bit of fanfic


End file.
